


Consent

by Williamihatemypeers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Luke researching gen z, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Worried Luke, juke, julie is a bottom, luke is a simp, luke patterson has puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamihatemypeers/pseuds/Williamihatemypeers
Summary: All Luke wanted to do was update himself on 2020 phrases and such. He wasn’t expecting to find what he did on the importance of consent.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 3





	Consent

Luke sat there on his couch, stunned and wide eyed. did he really forget to ask for consent with julie? 

Him and his boys had missed a lot in those 25 years. All he wanted was to know the current trends, how people talked, all the music and new artists that were popular, and all the movies he wasn’t there for. He didn’t expect to find a sexual assault article talking about the importance of asking for consent. 

It was 3:28 pm, Julie should be home from school soon. “what do i say?” he thought to himself. He knew julie loved him but he never heard her say “yes” They were both now 17 so he thought it was okay. 

if he was a dog, his ears would’ve flopped down. 

He googled some more articles about it and before he knew it, julie opened the garage doors. Bright smile on her face. 

She walked to the couch and propped down next to him. 

“Watcha lookin at Luke?” Julie asked, looking down at her sticker covered laptop. 

he turns to look down on her with such worry and panic in his eyes

“I never asked you for consent...were you okay with what we did?” he looks like a sad little puppy 

“Luke...what?” julie asked confused 

“I found this article about how you have to ask consent before you do anything with a girl and i knew that but i didn’t realize how important it was- i mean it’s ALWAYS been important but i never thought to ask...we’re both so young and i’m kinda like dea-“ Luke’s ramble was cut short by Julie grabbing his face and kissing him.   
Luke melted into the kiss. after a few seconds she let him go and chuckled.

“Trust me, if i didn’t want to, i wouldn’t have went with it. I love you and i trust you. If you wanna ask me for consent then go for it but i’ll say yes every time” she beamed at him.

“-and yes it’s very important, especially nowadays. But it’s sweet that you felt the need to talk to me about it” she cooed.

He snakes his hand around and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him with a big grin. He couldn’t help himself-

Suddenly he lays her down on the couch, so that he’s on top of her. Catching her lips in his, quieting Julies giggle. “god she’s adorable” he thought so himself. He feels her hands in his hair bringing him closer, depending the kiss. 

“Your such a simp” Julie says while looking at his adoring puppy eyes, filled with the love he has for her. 

“I’m a wha-“ she cuts him off (again)with a peck on the lips. 

“i’ll tell ya later, don’t ruin this” she says breathly, eyes closed, trying to soak up the happiness she’s feeling. 

Luke beams at her and sends a trail of kisses along her jaw, then neck, her curls tickling his nose. Julie giggled again 

“i think that’s my favorite sound in the word” he mumbles against her neck

He trails his hands along her body, grabbing her thigh and propping it up against his side as he catches his mouth in hers once again. *sigh julie is such a bottom*

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is a puppy, can’t convince me otherwise 
> 
> -characters not mine  
> -show not mine  
> -story created by me


End file.
